<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looking good in the uniform by basinnit_ani (basinnit)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204678">Looking good in the uniform</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/basinnit/pseuds/basinnit_ani'>basinnit_ani (basinnit)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 days of writing challenge [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of fluff, Abuse, Angst, Blood, Crime, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gore, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Sugawara Koushi, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of drugs, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Murder, Police Officer Sawamura Daichi, Sexual Abuse, Violence, lots of pining, mentioned eating disorder, mentions of guns, mentions of knives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/basinnit/pseuds/basinnit_ani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara is the mafia boss that no one is able to find. No one knows his name, how he looks like and who he works with, yet Daichi Sawamura walks around the club that's supposed to Sugawara's, eyes scanning the crowd to search for anyone who looked like the mafia boss.</p><p>Hours later, he leaves the place dumbstruck, with a silver-haired male in his head and the dangerous realization that Sugawara Koushi just started playing with him.</p><p>What was worse, was the thought that he couldn't wait to find out more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 days of writing challenge [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. knives attached to the skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Good morning loves!</p><p>This was supposed to be a one shot but honestly I'm all in for the mafia au and making my boys go around with guns. Call it problems, I don't care. I don't know when will be the next update, since I'm also working on writing everyday for the challenge, yet I can tell you that I will write it! Be patient with me sweethearts &lt;3 </p><p>As you can see, there's a lot of characters and a lot of minor relationships. I plan on making this fic a little longer, with the next chapter passing the 3k words if I won't crawl my eyes out before that, and during adding chapters I will also update the tags, so check it out sometimes!</p><p>I suggest you to bookmark this is you're curious in another chapters &lt;3 </p><p>(the next one will be better i promise ♥)</p><p>day 016: frighten</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>going off and trying to seduce the police officer who was in charge of his case was a ridiculously stupid idea, but honestly who was going to stop him. (Azumane tried and it’s not like Koushi was going to listen to him, no way). It was indeed one of the stupidest decisions Koushi ever made, yet the police officer was hot, and the young mafia head was really bored. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe playing straight into the police hands was </span>
  <em>
    <span>another </span>
  </em>
  <span>dumb decision, considering how he had to lay down for a while for them not to find him. Yet as Koushi watched the slightly younger male looked around the club searching for someone who could look like Sugawara the mafia boss, he couldn’t help the excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The police knew nothing about him, besides his name. He was never registered before and asked if anyone knew more about mysterious Sugawara, no one was even able to tell his name. They didn’t know what he looked like, so flirting with the police officer was… safe, as much as it could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, to his credit, Daichi Sawamura looked really fucking hot in his uniform. It was a pity that he was wearing normal clothes in the club, trying to act like he wasn’t searching for Sugawara in the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, this is really stupid.” Oikawa Tooru mumbled to him, a knowing smirk on his lips, as he polished the glasses from behind the counter. The whole club was Sugawara’s, and Oikawa Tooru worked in it some nights when he wasn’t busy clearing mafia’s mess. “Iwa-chan is going to whoop your ass if you do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwaizumi can suck my dick.” Koushi grinned, taking a sip of his whiskey. Iwaizumi, who was working a shift that night too, snapped his head towards him with a scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sucking anyone off, you pervert.” The male said aggressively, making both Tooru and Koushi laugh at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nights with Oikawa and Iwaizumi behind the counter were one of the most popular ones. Both of them were incredibly handsome, and with Oikawa’s flirting with clients they gained so much money during those nights. Despite their bickering, they had nice dynamics together, and even if they always said nothing was between them, Koushi caught Iwaizumi once slapping Oikawa’s ass as he passed by. Not like there was anything to slap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another popular duo working behind the counter mostly on the weekends was the Miya twins. Okay, they were amazing at gaining clients and Koushi was almost taking baths filled with bills after those nights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was also their sweet duo, Bokuto, and Akaashi. Those two were actually dating and even if Koushi used them mostly to make </span>
  <em>
    <span>business </span>
  </em>
  <span>shifts with Akaashi behind the counter attracted many </span>
  <em>
    <span>straight </span>
  </em>
  <span>guys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azumane was one of the people that never worked in the pub downstairs. He was always in the VIP section, dealing with their true clients, sometimes with the help of Nishinoya or Tsukishima, who were way too good with those.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had his people guarding the whole place. There was Ushijima, towering over the dancing people and looking for any trouble. There was Tendou, with the usual grin on his lips as he leaned on the wall like Koushi wasn’t watching him. There was Aone, silently moving his eyes across the whole club and many, many more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew somewhere between all of the sweaty bodies were his people from the dirty job. He was sure there were Yukie and Shimizu, probably both with Terushima and Kuroo who were relaxing after a hard day of work. There should be Yaku and Kai if they were already back from their mission. He wasn’t sure if Lev was there because if he was, he was sure he would notice him. Kentarou was sat behind him, drowning himself in vodka like it was nothing, frowning at the counter like he wanted to stab it. Nothing out of ordinary. There was Kanawe, bickering loudly with Futakuchi, and Koushi couldn’t help the smile on his lips because he could hear them even with the loud music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Koushi moved his eyes to the left he saw Hoshiumi and Hinata yelling at Kageyama, which again was nothing out of ordinary and–</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is the Hinata squad doing there?” He hissed to Oikawa, who just shrugged and passed someone their drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tobio-kun said Hinata said Hoshiumi couldn’t drink a whole bottle of vodka in one go and I guess… that’s how it went.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which meant that Sakusa and Kenma weren’t there, because if any of them were, they would drag Hinata out of the club by his hair and kick him in the ass. Okay, good to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi Sawamura was in the middle of the room with people Koushi had under him. One look, one snap of his fingers, and he could have Daichi Sawamura dead. It was a safe deal, as long as they stayed in the club.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, the mafia boss drowned his whiskey, scowled at the burn in his throat (Tooru chuckled at him), and moved towards his sweet officer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the usual here” He stated softly, leaning against the wall next to the police officer, who visibly tensed and scanned him with his eyes probably trying to guess how many blades Koushi had hidden under his clothes. No matter the number he thought of, he would’ve been wrong. Koushi had </span>
  <em>
    <span>more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His outfit didn’t look like he could actually hide many things under it. He had a black turtle neck and a grey blazer thrown over his shoulders, some silver necklaces and earrings, black pants fitting his legs a little too tightly for a normal person to hide something under them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I actually look like a newbie?” Daichi asked, a nervous smile on his lips. Oh, he had a nice voice too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No offense, but most people here are either drunk or high as fuck so yeah, kinda.” Koushi smiled, putting a show of wearing his most beautiful, flirtatious smile. Daichi gulped, shifting his position a little to face Koushi better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to flirt with me, sweet stranger?” The officer raised one of his brows at him, and Koushi giggled. Smart, that’s nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I? And would I still be a stranger if I told you my name?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I guess not.” Daichi smiled at him. His eyes, however, were anticipating. Like he was waiting for the silver-haired male in front of him to mumble </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugawara </span>
  </em>
  <span>straight into his ear. That might’ve been fun. Dangerous, but fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Koushi. You know, Sugawara-san doesn’t usually let police officers here.” He settled on saying, basking in the way Daichi tensed in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you work for Sugawara?” He couldn’t help but tip his head back and laugh sweetly at the officer, who looked both disappointed and excited at the same time. Right, he probably wouldn’t try to get a mafioso into his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you can call it like that. I help him out sometimes. Fish out cops spying in his club. Everyone here knows you, Daichi-kun.” Koushi smiled. He watched carefully as the officer scanned his eyes through the bodyguards. All of them were watching him, ready to probably shoot his head off any second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’m pretty popular in those circles.” Sawamura said, body shifting once again, hands getting closer to the places he probably hid some guns in. Koushi laughed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t try anything if I were you. And… as much as I would love to flirt with you a little more, my sweet friends are going to kill me if I get us in trouble.” The mafia boss grinned, moving his hand up and saying “Tendou” a little louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red-haired bodyguard came up to them lazily, a smile stretched out on his lips as he stared at the police officer like a hunter on his prey. Which probably was true, considering their position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wassup, boss?” He asked, leaning against Sugawara’s arm like they were best buddies, and Koushi couldn’t help but laugh yet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help the little officer here out of the club, would you? And make sure he doesn’t say anything. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gently.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He added the last word sternly, waving sweetly at Daichi and moving his body to go back to Oikawa and Iwaizumi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi was staring at his back wide-eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually wasn’t expecting the mafia boss to talk to me himself.” He said honestly, and Tendou laughed, gesturing with his head to get him moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Refreshing is sometimes like that. He wanted to suck your dick but Iwaizumu told him he will stab him if he did so yeah. And just so you know.” The happy tune in Tendou’s voice was gone, as he sent a glare towards the officer. “Say a word, and we will know. We’re not going to kill you. We’ll destroy your whole life making sure you will beg to be killed,  Sawamura-san”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koushi smirked against yet another glass of whiskey, watching as Daichi Sawamura left the club. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenma said he got everything we need.” Oikawa announced, looking at his phone, which made Koushi smile even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fun with Daichi Sawamura had only begun</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the kid from the streets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Koushi was twelve when he stood in front of Ikkei’s desk, straight and prouder than ever, listening to his every word. His eyes followed the boss who walked around, explaining everything to him, with Keishin in the back of the room, leaning against the wall and smoking a cigarette, like they weren’t talking about the future of the mafia.</p><p>“Do you remember how I helped you, Koushi?” Ukai asked, stopping and looking at his heir, who nodded his head shortly.</p><p>“Of course I do, sensei. You saved my life back then.” Those clever eyes softened slightly as he watched the man that took him out of the streets when he was barely six years old. Ikkei Ukai, despite being a really demanding and cold at times person was like a father figure to him.</p><p>“What do you need me to do, sensei?” </p><p>“Help some other kids that need it, Koushi.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wasn't expecting to post the second chapter so soon, yet here we go, at this rate i wanna finish a couple of next chapters quickly too, because they will focus more on how Sugawara got there as the head of the mafia, and why he has so many people he trusts around them.</p><p>this chapter touches Asahi, Nishinoya and Oikawa and has strong abuse &amp; sexual abuse trigger warnings, especially with Oikawa's back story. Trust me, everything will turn out good in the end :)</p><p>also, I will use this chapter for day 019: paradise, because this and the next chapters focusing on the backstories will show how important Sugawara is for his friends. </p><p>have fun reading, and til the next one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara Koushi was a kid of the streets. Raised with sneaking around and stealing bread to have anything to eat. It wasn’t a well-known fact, the was Koushi wasn’t born as the head to the mafia boss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was raised as anything but that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The point was, Sugawara Koushi of the streets didn’t have a future. He knew it damn well, not having any money to go to school or find himself a place to stay at. A kid without a future, born only to end up on the streets, without home, love, and food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a man, standing in front of him with a cruel smile, staring at him. A little kid, in the back alley, searching the trash for anything to eat, too dirty and too broken to notice that he was still just a boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you hungry?” The man asked. Sugawara Koushi nodded his head warily, too naive to know the world was too cruel to just give him food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hotel was big and expensive looking. Bright lights, red carpets, and golden ornaments flashed in front of his eyes making him squirm. Men around him wore black suits and expensive cologne that made him dizzy and shiny boots with no stains on them. Women wore silk dresses reaching the ground, high heels, and red lipsticks that made them feel powerful. It wasn’t his world, the way all those people around him were pretty and perfect, smelling like trouble he was trying to avoid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This way.” The man gestured to the right, a smile on his lips that still had that cruel undertone, making little Koushi shiver, but he still followed, to scared to refuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the kitchen filled with chefs walking from place to place, and Koushi could smell the food. He was hungry, yet the intensity of the smells made him scowl a little, trying his best to stop himself from throwing up. The man took him to the back, private room with a circular table and sat him there, taking the place across the boy and moving his finger to get those people to pour him something shiny that looked like a juice. Koushi was sure it wasn’t juice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was slightly older, probably in his middle ages. His face seemed tired, yet the glint in his eyes was dangerous, telling Koushi that that man saw more than he should have. His smile wasn’t true, twisted in a way he lived, and his hands were big, scarred, and rough. Koushi squirmed in his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you like to eat, little boy?” The man asked, reaching to his pocket and taking a cigarette out of it. Koushi didn’t move, sticking his eyes to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry… I don’t have any money to pay for the food.” He mumbled shyly, and the man in front of him stared at him for a second, before bursting out a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sugawara… Sugawara Koushi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man flashed him a smile that seemed a lot gentler than the ones before, yet it still didn’t ease the tension in Koushi’s small body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, Sugawara-kun. I’m going to give you space to sleep at, provide you food and school, and if you work hard enough to prove you’re worth it, you will pay me back with what I will tell you to do.” Ikkei Ukai never stopped smiling, yet looking into his eyes Koushi knew he was fucking his whole life up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get to see the sun for the next two months.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Sugawara-kun!” Keishin Ukai, the boss’ grandson yelled after him, and Koushi grinned, jumping off of the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ukai-san, I don’t understand why </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>have to do it when you’re here.” The young, silver-haired boy asked. He looked a lot different than he was two months back in, and Keishin could hardly believe it was the same boy the shitty old man brought from the streets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sugawara Koushi in front of him seemed a little taller already. He gained weight, because he finally had anything to eat, and each day they trained he could feel the little boy becoming stronger. His hair wasn’t matte. It was cut sweetly, hugging his face in an adorable way, shining from being freshly washed. He wore a smile, and his eyes were sparkling a little, yet the expression he wore could quickly change. During the training, he looked older with all the seriousness in his eyes and the lack of this sweet, blinding smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s because I have other shit to do, Sugawara-kun.” He stated, catching up to the kid and throwing him over his shoulder, walking back with him to the underground floor where they trained. “And basically, the shitty old man promised you something, and I’m not the one to argue with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koushi was a sweet kid. He was clever, quickly catching up with stuff he should have learned long ago, getting ready to go to school. Ikkei Ukai said it himself - he will go there once he was ready, and Koushi Sugawara was doing his best both in combat training and learning katakana with his tutor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gained confidence, became playful yet respectful towards his elders. There were still parts of him that were weak - he sometimes ate too much, scared that he won’t get the food for a long time. Keishin had to spend three nights in a row with the kid because he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>throwing up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was scared to sleep alone, and fixing his fucked up sleeping schedule was a fucking nightmare. Keishin lost the count of the times little Koushi ran to his grandfather’s top floors and stood at the edge of his bed, playing with his fingers anxiously, asking if he could sleep there because he was scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ikkei Ukai had a soft spot for that kid. He knew that little Sugawara was broken and fixing him would take time, yet every day as he got to see the silver-haired male run away from Keishin, laughing sweetly, he knew it was worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koushi was twelve when he stood in front of Ikkei’s desk, straight and prouder than ever, listening to his every word. His eyes followed the boss who walked around, explaining everything to him, with Keishin in the back of the room, leaning against the wall and smoking a cigarette, like they weren’t talking about the future of the mafia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember how I helped you, Koushi?” Ukai asked, stopping and looking at his heir, who nodded his head shortly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do, sensei. You saved my life back then.” Those clever eyes softened slightly as he watched the man that took him out of the streets when he was barely six years old. Ikkei Ukai, despite being a really demanding and cold at times person was like a father figure to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be retiring soon, and you will take my place, that much is known to you already. But some people won’t like that it’s not Keishin who’s taking the lead. You need loyalty. You need people around you who will grow to protect you and people you can trust.” The mafia boss said firmly, and Koushi furrowed his brows. He knew it would be… hard to gain the approval of the people from the mafia, yet they saw him grow up. They saw how much Ikkei cared about him, and they heard how firmly he announced that Koushi will take his place.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need me to do, sensei?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help some other kids that need it, Koushi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finding Azumane Asahi wasn’t really hard, considering the fact Ikkei Ukai made him go to the same school as the said boy. He was rather tall for his age, with slightly longer hair and really long limbs that made his classmates look at him a little weirdly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, everything looked good about Asahi, to the point Koushi asked twice if he really had the right guy. Azumane Asahi was rather sweet, quiet, and hardworking, nothing like Koushi remembered himself to be before Ikkei Ukai helped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From what Keishin told him, Asahi’s parents were abusive. As Koushi looked closer, he noticed the small things like flinching when someone spoke a little louder or touched him without him knowing about it. The little things like shutting off when he was anxious and the shaking of his hands when his grades were dropping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting close to Asahi was a difficult task too. He doubted that if he just came up to him and told him he wanted to scout him to the mafia the boy would agree like Koushi did when he was six. So he tried his best to get closer to Asahi, working on the side with the next boy from his little list. Slowly but surely he made Asahi warm up to him, get to know his likes and dislikes, grow closer to him until he thought they were close enough to talk about </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuff. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They were in Keishin’s rented apartment for occasions like that one, because legally Ikkei Ukai couldn’t take care of him. They made a big show of dragging Koushi to the court, basically begging for them to agree on Keishin taking care of the little Sugawara, and because Keishin was probably the only clear Ukai, they somehow agreed on that. (Even if Sugawara was sure it was because Ikkei had connections there, but that was fine too.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I was homeless until Ukai-san found me.” He said softly, laying in the futon in a room that was styled to look like his. Azumane took the bed, and they both stayed silent for a while, thinking about stuff. It was a miracle Asahi’s parents even agreed on letting their son have a sleepover with Koushi, but years later he liked to think it was because he was a charming kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? I thought Ukai-san was your father... “ Asahi mumbled, turning on the bed to look at his friend. Koushi laughed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keishin-san? Come on, he’s more like an older brother to me… I don’t know my parents. I was living on the streets until Keishin’s grandfather found me.” He confessed, choosing his words carefully. Asahi hummed, letting him know he was listening. “He took me in, gave me food and warm bed, but because he’s not really young they made Keishin take care of me like… legally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did Ukai-san help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara Koushi stayed silent. When Ikkei was younger, someone helped him like he helped Koushi. Yet Ukai took the wrong path in his life and helping Koushi was dragging the silver-haired boy down the same path. He still was glad, because Ikkei was the first person that ever cared about him in any way, and growing up with him and Keishin was nice. Filled with guns and knives, learning him how to deal with shit he shouldn’t be even aware of at the age of twelve, yet both men gave them a sense of family he craved for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you happy, Azumane?” He asked softly, turning around so they were facing each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not, Suga. Honestly, I’m not. Sometimes I want to run away from them, you know? It’s scary to think I need to stay until I’m an adult…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara Koushi grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I said I can let you run away, Azumane?”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Growing up in the hotel that looked like a fucking castle, spreading across the coast with multiple floors filled with the most important people from all over Japan, Koushi got used to how extra this whole place was. He wasn’t phased by people in expensive suits, both men and women. He didn’t look with wide eyes at women in those long dresses that costed a fortune. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takeda-san!” He yelled, waving at the man behind the reception. The male smiled at him, adjusting his glasses and leaning against the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Sugawara-kun! You’re back already. Is that…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Asahi! Is sensei upstairs?” He asked, dragging Azumane towards the reception with his usual smile. Takeda looked at his computer and scanned his documents quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless he sneaked out I’m pretty sure boss is up there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Takeda-san!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was pretty sure Azumane was a little overwhelmed with how quickly he was once again being dragged, towards the elevator (which was gold, by the way. Koushi always thought it was a little too extra, and when he told Keishin about it, the male just chuckled softly). He clicked the button of the top floor and started swaying on the heels of his feet, smiling softly under his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remind me, why are you dragging me to Ukai-san?” Azumane asked, his voice shaking. From what he heard the owner of that big ass hotel was really, really scary, yet Sugawara didn’t seem phased by it at all, humming to the melody playing in the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because only he can make sure no one will drag you back to them. Well, maybe Keishin could, or we could ask Nekomata-sensei, but I’m still scared of him so no. We’re going to Ukai-sensei.” Koushi stated like it was the easiest thing to understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I call him Ukai-sensei too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Just call him Ukai-san. And don’t stare at him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya Yuu was a yakuza. Born as the youngest son of a really big family, who wasn’t even that important in the whole criminal world of Japan, pressed to the floor by stronger families with bigger sources. It was annoying, the way no one listened to him when he tried to suggest anything. In the eyes of all of them, he was just eleven, and he wasn’t even going to be the kumicho, with a bunch of older brothers and sisters, who didn’t even care half as much as he did, but they were older and stronger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya Yuu was just eleven, for fucks sake. He was just eleven, yet the fact that he was never about to have the tattoos he so desired on his skin was rubbed into his face every </span>
  <em>
    <span>single </span>
  </em>
  <span>day like he was some kind of trash and not the son of the kumicho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara Koushi was one year older than him, with a warm expression and ability to calm him down, even if Nishinoya was able to press the blade of his little knife to the skin of his throat without even trying too hard. He practiced that on his own because his sweet family didn’t think it was important for him to learn it. Sugawara didn’t seem phased by that at all, standing still with that smile of his, hands in his pockets as he let Nishinoya Yuu press the blade harder to his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard of that kid. A stray old Ukai took with him. A kid who suddenly appeared on Ukai’s right side and was told to be the heir of the biggest mafia in Japan. Nishinoya Yuu was supposed to despite that kid because old Ukai was one of the people who threw his family at the very end of the line, yet the knowledge that Sugawara had to work for that made him unable to slit the kid’s throat open. And it wasn’t like his family would even thank him if he really killed Sugawara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard loyalty is really important for yakuza.” Sugawara said softly, still not phased by the blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it is, little mafia dog.” He spat out, yanking Sugawara’s silver hair back harshly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you loyal to your family, Nishinoya-kun?” He was sure he cut through Sugawara’s skin, as a little bit of his blood trailed down the blade, marking Nishinoya’s fingers. He had to be loyal. The lack of loyalty meant losing his head, and he’d seen it way too many times in his eleven years old life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m loyal. They’re my family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they loyal to you too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya Yuu would never have the dragon tattooed on his back. He would never be respected, and staying in the family was like slowly waiting for his death sentence. His very existence was a threat for his siblings who were already plotting various murders on their brothers and sisters. He was loyal out of fear. No one was loyal to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will give you loyalty, Nishinoya-kun. I need you to be loyal to me and in exchange, I’m going to be loyal to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya Yuu, the youngest son of the kumicho of a nonimportant yakuza family lowered his knife, letting Sugawara Koushi turn to him with a fond expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loyalty meant family, and Sugawara promised him exactly what he needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara thought he had it bad. He walked around hungry and homeless, no one even knew about his existence. Finding his files in court took weeks because the very existence of someone like Sugawara Koushi was not fucking important.  He thought he had it bad, yet his saving came in the form of a mafia head with a cruel smile and cold hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thirteen years old Sugawara thought that when Ikkei Ukai reached his cold, hard hand out to him, he accepted it because he still had some hope in himself. Azumane Asahi agreed on running away because he hoped tomorrow could be better. Nishinoya Yuu left his family because he hoped Sugawara would be a better family for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa Tooru lost hope long ago, and Sugawara could see it in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was thirteen, just like Sugawara and Azumane, yet he looked much older with all the baggage he had to carry on his shoulders. Sugawara was sure he almost threw up as he walked into the public house with Keishin beside him. There were in something once called the red lights district, and even if Sugawara thought every way of earning money was a good way of earning money, his guts twisted as he stared wide-eyed at Oikawa Tooru. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought he had it bad when he was a kid, yet watching as a thirteen years old boy, pretty as a doll, stared at the wall in front of him letting grown-ass men touch him had Sugawara want to go out of there and scream in pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked helplessly at Keishin, who was just as disgusted as he was. He saw how Keishin’s hands twitched towards the gun he had under his blazer, yet Sugawara was quicker, as he caught those hands and squeezed them tightly. They had to save that kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re from Ukai. Get that kid someone his age.” Keishin said, forcing himself to sound as disinterested as he could be, moving his head towards Sugawara, who tried not to squirm under the careful eye of the owner of the public house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara was taken to a big room drowned in reds and smell of camellias that made him a little dizzy. He sat on his knees patiently and waited, watching the door and waiting for Oikawa Tooru to walk in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he did, he stopped mid-step, watching him with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was actually expecting someone old and wrinkly again.” He said softly, and Sugawara almost cried there and then, because his eyes were empty and voice monotone, like he was already used to it. He wanted to see Oikawa Tooru happy, with sparkling eyes and voice filled with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’re not disappointed. Do they have water here? I’m not much of a sake fan yet.” Sugawara said carefully, and Oikawa nodded his head softly, moving with grace to the cabinet standing next to the wall. He took out two glasses and a vase of water, moving with the same, incredible grace towards Sugawara. “Do you dance?” He couldn’t help but ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it look like I do?” Oikawa asked back, kneeling next to him and pouring him some water. Sugawara smiled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the way you move. Like a feather. It’s beautiful, Oikawa-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The courtesan didn’t respond, as he placed his hands on his lap, watching them carefully for a couple of minutes before he raised his head and studied Sugawara’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not here to touch me, are you?” He asked carefully, and Koushi couldn’t help but flinch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you happy here, Oikawa-san?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going back to the hotel with a frown adorning his face, Koushin staying quiet and sending him side glances to check if everything was fine, Koushi thought of Oikawa’s words. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know what happiness is, Sugawara-san. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. i need loyalty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“It’s Sugawara, who’s calling?” He heard the voice and he forced himself to breathe in. </p><p>“Uh. Hello, Sugawara-san. It’s… It’s Oikawa.” He stuttered, eyes never leaving the dead body on the bed. </p><p>"Oh! Oikawa-san! Are you alright? You don’t sound too good.”  He could basically hear the frown in Sugawara’s voice and he almost sobbed, not wanting to say it out loud.</p><p>“Sugawara-san” he started, feeling himself panic again.</p><p>“Oikawa-san, listen to me. I need you to tell me what happened or at least where you are. I will take Keishin and we’re going to get you in ten.” He heard some ruffling, with Sugawara probably standing up and moving to get the younger Ukai, but he couldn’t focus on that.</p><p>“I’m at work, Sugawara-san. I… Oh god, I… I just killed a man, Sugawara-san.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WELCOME AGAIn good morning or good evening, here comes chapter 3.<br/>this time we got once again non-con warning, even if no one was hurt that way. we got our first kill, and i also want to warn you because it's just a little bit gore and triggering. i will update the tags, so please /please/ check them out before reading ANY chapter here. </p><p>this one covers Oikawa's story fully, and i promise you, we're picking up the pace from the next one. I will still talk about a lot of the characters before we get to Daichi knowing who Sugawara is, but honestly, I love writing those backstories.</p><p>day 024: bloody</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oikawa’s days were filled with trying to stay numb. The women acted like he was their son, yet deep down he knew they didn’t want to get attached to him. Oikawa was a kid. He was thirteen and the owner of the place let some twisted, old men touch him. He was sure every lady working with him knew one day he would snap and next they would find him hung from the ceiling. No one believed he could make it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa lost that hope some time ago too. He doesn’t remember the times when he woke up with determination, telling himself that he was one day closer to getting out of that place. Earning something that could make him worthy. Worth living. He only remembers the times when he presses his face in the pillows, silent tears slipping from his eyes as he begged brokenly for this nightmare to end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa was thirteen. His body was small, despite being tall for his age. They could touch him, get off to him but there was one ground rule. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No sex. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not until he’s at least sixteen. It scared him to think he had only three more years before the not so innocent touches turned into something that would make him unable to sleep without pills or alcohol. He was already broken with just watching and touching, and he couldn’t even think what would happen if he had to feel it in himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was disgusted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man sitting in front of him was disgusting. Oikawa tried not to gag or squirm on the bed. He was seated in the middle of crimson sheets, in a pretty robe that fell from his shoulder exposing his body. The man in front of him was watching him like some sort of prey, adjusting himself in his pants, taking in the sight of the thirteen years old boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ito-san, as Oikawa was supposed to call him, was a regular. The boy had to watch his disgusting face at least twice a month, and each time he got creepier and creepier. Oikawa didn’t complain, because complaints brought nothing. It only caused problems. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet now Ito-san was hovering over him, touching him urgently, ignoring his squirms and quiet pleas to let him go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was this brief second of realization in Oikawa’s head with one hand squeezing his throat to keep him in place and the second one trying to open the zipper to the pants Ito-san wore. The man didn’t intend to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa couldn’t breathe. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>thirteen </span>
  </em>
  <span>for fucks sake and anyone who tried to do more than allowed was getting blacklisted, yet Ito-san didn’t look like he cared. He had a sly smirk on his face like he was sure Oikawa wasn’t going to tell anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His vision was spinning and he was sure he was losing consciousness, lungs burning for access to air. He moved his hand trying to find something, anything that could help him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was panicking, ready to accept his fucked up fate when his fingers brushed across the key to the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a brief moment when Ito-san lowered himself to see Oikawa slipping unconsciously when the thirteen years old boy used all of his strength in his body to hit him with the key.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted the man to wince and let him go, jump off the bed and run out to the corridor. The corridor meant safe and if anyone saw him, Ito-san would’ve been blacklisted and Oikawa wouldn’t have to be scared anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He certainly didn’t mean the key to break the skin on Ito-sans </span>
  <em>
    <span>neck </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he didn’t expect warm blood on his exposed body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa scrambled away from the man as far as he could, desperately gasping for air and trying to calm down. He needed to get help because Ito-san was bleeding, choking on his own blood and Oikawa was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason </span>
  </em>
  <span>it happened. He knew he should’ve run out and asked anyone for help, or at least tried to find Ito-sans phone to call the ambulance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew it damn well, but all he could do was sit there, shake and watch as Ito-san fell onto the bed, blood sinking into the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took him twelve minutes to calm down and realize what he had done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carefully moved closer towards the man, anxious about it being just a stupid joke to try and hurt him again. Ito-san didn’t move, even as Oikawa pressed his fingers to his bloody neck and almost screamed, moving away just as quickly as before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa killed a man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sobbed into his shaking hand, trembling all over his body and gasping for air once again, trying to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was he supposed to do, with a dead body in the public house? He was thirteen and he killed a man. He couldn’t go out. He couldn’t let the people there know he just stabbed someone with a key and watched him bleed out instead of helping him. No one would care that Ito-san tried to rape him. He didn’t have proof. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was wasted. His future was destroyed and he saw all his dreams slipping through his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you happy here, Oikawa-san? </span>
  </em>
  <span>that kid asked. He wasn’t. Oikawa didn’t know what happiness meant, yet he had this small hope one day he would figure it out. The kid gave him a piece of paper with his number scribbled on it, telling him to call if Oikawa needed anything. He wasn’t sure it meant dragging Oikawa out of the shithole he just threw himself in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved once again, not walking out of the bed, because he couldn’t trust his legs with that. He shuffled and patted Ito-sans body, searching for a phone. Despite himself, he </span>
  <span>memorized the digits of Sugawara’s number, and he made a note to thank himself later for that. That is if Sugawara wanted to help him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone was picked up after three rings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s Sugawara, who’s calling?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He heard the voice and he forced himself to breathe in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh. Hello, Sugawara-san. It’s… It’s Oikawa.” He stuttered, eyes never leaving the dead body on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Oikawa-san! Are you alright? You don’t sound too good.”  He could basically hear the frown in Sugawara’s voice and he almost sobbed, not wanting to say it out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sugawara-san” he started, feeling himself panic again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa-san, listen to me. I need you to tell me what happened or at least where you are. I will take Keishin and we’re going to get you in ten.” He heard some ruffling, with Sugawara probably standing up and moving to get the younger Ukai, but he couldn’t focus on that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m at work, Sugawara-san. I… Oh god, I… I just killed a man, Sugawara-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence for long, five seconds and with each passing beat of Oikawa’s heart, he felt himself grow more helpless. But then, Sugawara exhaled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will be there in ten, Tooru. Which room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa looked at the key.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s seven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara hung up, and Oikawa pressed himself as far into the corner of the bed as he could, bringing his knees up to his chest and watching Ito-san’s dead body in front of him. He was going to be fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later that felt like a whole fucking year, the door opened and closed shortly after, and when Oikawa snapped his head up to see if it was his end or new beginning, be almost cried with relief as he noticed Sugawara Koushi with Keishin Ukai and a man he didn’t know the name of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara instantly rushed to him and gave him spare clothes, and only then Oikawa noticed his robe was all blooded. He sobbed, and Sugawara talked to him softly, trying to ground him down to earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keishin Ukai and the unknown man rushed to the body, taking off their blazers and dropping them onto the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last time you helped me clean up I thought I wouldn’t do it again, Takeda-kun.” Keishin said, grinning at the man with the glasses, who only rolled his eyes at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I was hoping for too, Ukai-kun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa noticed the way they didn’t seem phased by a corpse at all. They moved skillfully like it was something they did on daily, ignoring Oikawa and Sugawara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Oikawa-san. Focus on me, not on them.” Sugawara said, bringing his attention back to the clothes he had to wear. Oikawa couldn’t help but notice the way Sugawara seemed calm too. “Takeda-san will take care of the body and Keishin is going to bring us home, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nodded his head and Sugawara helped him up and brought him behind the curtain, allowing him to dress in private. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me the robe then, we need to get rid of it too” Sugawara instructed, and even if the silver-haired boy couldn’t see him, Oikawa nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nekomata-sensei is going to laugh at us once we tell him we’re clean up again.” Keishin joked, and Takeda laughed after him, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara took a deep breath in. For the time being, he had to focus on making sure Oikawa was safe.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind the hotel were freshly built headquarters for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>staff. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Well, it didn’t matter that one full building was for Sugawara’s use only and the fact Nishinoya and Asahi occupied one room together, getting through their training and bonding with each other and Sugawara. Nishinoya found himself at ease there and his cheerful presence was a big help in easing Azumane into it too. They were close and loved the times they got to spent with Koushi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Koushi! You’re back already?” Azumane stuck his head out of the common room, sending Sugawara a warm smile that fell down once he noticed the boy behind his friend. “Oh. We have someone new?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya peaked out behind Azumane, with his face stuffed with rice his big eyes focusing on Oikawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet. We have to clean up stuff first. Are you hungry?” He turned to the other boy, who shook his head softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt I would be able to swallow anything. Can I use the bathroom?” He asked quietly and Sugawara only nodded, bringing him into the common room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asahi, can you please take him there? Bring him some well fit clothes, I know you’re good at it” Azumane grinned and walked up to Oikawa, talking to him softly and showing him the way to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya turned his head to look at Koushi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He killed someone.” The younger boy stated, swallowing the rice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite Oikawa’s words, Sugawara got him a bowl and sat down next to Nishinoya, explaining to him what happened. Nishinoya was eased into that and the mentions of the murder didn’t phase him at all, but Azumane stayed quiet, furrowing his brows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe the man tried to hurt him. Oikawa-san wouldn’t do something like that without a reason.” Sugawara said, snatching his chopsticks and eating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well.” Azumane started, leaning back and taking a sip of water. “Then he deserved that. We’re still kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I’m not a kid!” Nishinoya yelled, stabbing Azumane in the ribs with his fingers. Sugawara laughed at them, watching them wrestle on the floor fondly until Oikawa stepped into the room, playing with his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Oikawa-san! Please sit down with us, if you want to. If not, I will gladly show you the room you can stay at!” He said, sending Oikawa a warm smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your hospitality.” Tooru bowed, before stepping closer to them and sitting down on his knees, staring at the empty bowl in front of him. “I’m sorry I dragged you into this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, he’s so polite.” Nishinoya mumbled, and Azumane brought him down by his neck, pinning him to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s also older than you, so be nice to him, brat.” Nishinoya grinned at him and stuck his tongue out, turning them around at ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for them. Those are Nishinoya and Azumane, they work for me.” Koushi explained, gesturing towards each one of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice… They seem… cool.” Oikawa shifted on the floor under Sugawara’s careful eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you need anything, let me know. I will provide it without questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I call someone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya and Azumane stopped, looking at Oikawa Tooru carefully. Sugawara took out his phone and slid it towards the newcomer without asking, yet Nishinoya pushed Asahi off and sat down, squinting at the new kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they can’t keep their mouth shut I will need to get rid of them, you know?” He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t say anything that could hurt me, trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi Hajime appeared to be a very angry and very protective person. Well, at least when it came to Oikawa because he got into the hotel almost fifteen minutes after the call. He was brought in by Takeda, who wanted to visit them to let both Koushi and Oikawa know he finished the </span>
  <em>
    <span>cleanup.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi stood there, tapping his feet against the floor anxiously, watching Oikawa sharply and glaring at the rest of the kids in the common room as Takeda talked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We talked with Oikawa’s boss and we had to provide some money for the destroyed sheets. After we dropped you off, we took care of Ito, contacted some people, and made sure everything that happened in room seven will stay in room seven. No one would talk and no one would find both the man and the key. You’re safe now, Oikawa-kun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru nodded his head softly and mumbled a shy ‘thank you’, to which Takeda smiled. The man turned around, watched Iwaizumi for a second, and then walked out, trusting Sugawara to take care of the mess that was about to start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the door closed, Iwaizumi snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shittykawa?” He hissed, taking two steps before Nishinoya was behind him, pointing a blade at his throat. He touched him from the other side, careful not to hurt him, yet something told Iwaizumi he could flip the blade in his hand in one second and kill him just as fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not moving until Sugawara lets you.” Nishinoya declared, and Koushi leaned back in his seat, ignoring the burning stare Oikawa was giving him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can talk with Oikawa, but I’m not letting you out until I know you’re trustworthy. Noya won’t hurt you unless I tell him too, don’t worry. This” he gestured towards Iwaizumi, clearly meaning the blade “is for our safety. Feel free to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on, Toru? Who are they and what are you even doing here?” Iwaizumi asked, doing his best to ignore the blade and Nishinoya’s presence behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Ito-san was at work today.” Oikawa started, staring at his fingers, avoiding everyone’s eyes. “He tried to… And I panicked, Hajime, I was so scared.” He shuddered and flinched when he heard Iwaizumi try to move, only to be stopped by Nishinoya with a mere ‘stay still’. “And then I called Sugawara-san… Sugawara-san is Ukai’s heir…” He explained, shifting in his seat again. “I will be working there, Hajime. I’m free from that place I just have to… stay here and learn. I’m good. It’s good. Everything is alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t trust them.” Iwaizumi mumbled, and it almost sounded like a growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to trust us. What matters is Oikawa’s safety.” Azumane stated calmly. Sugawara realized he was good with his words once he overcame his anxiety, and Nishinoya and his presence in the room seemed to calm him down enough for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa-san” Nishinoya started, dragging the blade against Iwaizumi’s skin. “is now a murderer, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hajime-san. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sugawara is the only person able to make sure he won’t spent the rest of his precious life in </span>
  <em>
    <span>jail. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You should be more thankful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara clapped his hands, gaining their attention. When Iwaizumi turned his eyes at him, he smiled warmly, the same smile that made both Azumane and Nishinoya trust him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa-san will be provided a room here. He will get food, a place to sleep, safety under Ukai’s name and education. He will be trained in self-defense as well as things useful for me. We’re going to get him a psychologist. Obviously it won’t help him with the murder, but might ease years of trauma.” He explained slowly, watching Iwaizumi’s reactions. “Trust me, I don’t tend to let my people get hurt. He’s safe here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi Hajime stood straight, watching Sugawara with hard eyes, face unreadable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me join with him.” He said calmly, and Nishinoya behind him snorted, covering his mouth with the other hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s so funny, Koushi. We’ll finally have some entertainment here!” The youngest of them all grinned, easing the blade against Iwaizumi’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look.” Sugawara started, crossing his arms on his chest. “This place is </span>
  <em>
    <span>mafia, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iwaizumi. We might be kids for now, but I want my best trained the best. I want my men to be the best, and I want them loyal. If you can shut the fuck up, I don’t have anything against you visiting Oikawa here even every day. Do what you want and don’t bring me or Ukai-sensei problems.” The silver-haired boy stood up, walking closer to Iwaizumi. “You’re loyal to Oikawa the same way Nishinoya is loyal to Azumane, I believe. But I need my men to be loyal to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I need people I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>trust. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Karasuno is like family here, and If you don’t intend to be loyal to me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>or </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nishinoya, </span>
  <em>
    <span>or </span>
  </em>
  <span>Azumane, you can leave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loyalty can be gained. I won’t leave Oikawa alone. Give me a chance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara’s phone buzzed, and he extended his hand, knowing damn well Asahi would pass it to him. He answered without looking because he knew the ringtone like the back of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sensei?” He asked, feeling all eyes focus on him. “Oh.” A smile blossomed on his face. “Are you going to send them in, or should we go upstairs?” He nodded his head and hummed in agreement after two seconds and hung up, sending Nishinoya and Azumane a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our holy trinity is here, boys.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>